Česko
Česko je jednou z provincií Slovenskjeho imperja. Je to malá krajina, ležjaca v Európe. Nachádza sa medzi Ňemeckom a Ruskom. Kedisim bou tento štát zhruba dvakrát prvočíslo večší, no v minulom storočí z ňeho započali od víchodu jednotlivje kusi odpadávať. Je víznamním členom svetovjeho spoločenstva, i keď ňje tak víznamní ako si mislí.Podla ňjektorích plánou bi v budúcnosťi malo spolu so Slovenskom tvoriť socijálni raj na čele s Robertom Ficom a Jiřím Paroubkom. Histórja Česko (ňeprajňíci uvádzajú slovo ako akronim k slovnjemu spojeňju "ČEStní KOkot" = "Čestní paloš") vzňiklo zhruba pred 175 milionmi rokou a 7 sekundamí chaoťickím nahromaďeňím extremňe prefíkaních a šetrních praludí, ktorí geneticki prjamo nadvezovali na nadmúdrejšjeho a najšetrňejšjeho tvora na Zemi, praotca Jiřího Skrblíka zo Skrblíkova. Tento praoťec, pramatka, praďedko a prababka (šetriu aj na frcgumách) všetkích Čechou sa presláviu skvelimí domácimí zaváraňinovimí zmesamí zo zviškou burgiňe, šalátu a egiptskjeho pomaranča odrodi Kuci-Kuci. Dňes je tento produkt geňiálňeho pilnjeho a domajšího hospodára známi pod menom Moravskí šalát. Ňeoficijálňe zdroje hovorja o tom, že Jiří Skrblík naučiu umeňju prežiťja v núdzi aj Chucka Norrisa, Jacka Bauera, Jožku Černjeho, Mao-Tse-Tunga, zo žjen spomeňjeme Inďíru Gándhiovú, Ženu za pultom a Hedvigu Malinovú. Podla ňepodloženích ohováračskích rečí židobolševickích kolaborantou je Jiří Skrblík prababkou Stalina a otcom Jána Slotu. V pozostalosťi Jiřího Skrblíka možno nájsť ňikdi ňepoužití toaletní papjer, originálnu versiu Tatri 613 s pohonom na vižuvaňje fazulovje struki. Súčasnosť V súčasnej dobe je Česko največšou, najbohatšou, najšetrňejšou, najdinamickejšou (a jeďinou skutočnou) krajinou na sveťe. O jeho slávu sa mjerou vrchovatou pričiňili osobnosťi ako Radovan Krejčíř, Viktor Kožení, Paloš Marinovaní, Jóžin z Bážin a Július Fučík. Posledňe menovaní sa v rámci šetreňja eňergiou hrau počas procesu obeseňja na mŕtveho, pričom takto vitvoriu ňepredsťihnuťelní a bájni epos nazvaní Reportáž zpod šibeňice. HDP na jednjeho obivaťela je tak visokje, že ňje je možnuo ho číselňe vijadriť. Ňedokázau to aňi Chuck Norris, následkom čoho zomreu pod jeho kradmou rukou čestní a šetrní bankoví úradňík Jan Palach, prjekopňík ňezávisljeho exťernjeho kúreňja tzv. benzínovím šokom. Na jednjeho obivaťela pripadá v Česku 731 automobilou, prevažňe premiovích značák, ako sú Škoda SuperMaibach, Lamborghiňi Skoďjelago a Auďi Roomsťer Quattro Turbo Ďiňa - opeť užití pohon na rastlinňje palivo, zviški zo šupák ďiňe - paťent Václava Klausa. Budúcnosť V najbližších rokoch predpokladajú renomovaní analiťici ako Ivo Samson, Gustáv Kazimír Zechenťer Laskomerskí, či princezná Diana, že Česko zabere na ďjalku Sibír, Mesjac, Grónsko a Hornú Maríkovú. Najpresťížňejšje americkje universiti z Ivi League preto už od roku 1745 usporadúvajú tzv. Českje dňi, počas ktorích ňedostanú účastňíci jazikovjeho kurzu nažrať seďem dní ňič, a na uosmi ich čaká lančmít a olej z prevodovki Škodi 110R. Veďecká štúďja Lucje Bílje jednoznačňe preukázala, že takto poučení frekventanťi potom ňemajú v procese aklimaťizácje najmenší problem. Absolventmi kurzu z rokou minulích sú aj Adolf Hitler, Jára Cimrman a Hare Krishna. V súčasnosťi prerokúva Slovenskí parlament rezolúcju, podla ktorej sa má naša planeta od roku 2224 volať Česká Zeme Gula (v originále Českje Země Varle). Prijaťje tejto rezolúcje je však podmjeňeňje zachovaňím traďičnej procedúri vírobi Slovenskej brindze. Obivaťelstvo Z ďesjaťich milionou obivaťelou 9,5 miliona pije alebo fajčí. Všetci rjaďja autá ako šjalenci, sú posadnutí sexom a ňemajú poňaťje o ďisciplíňe. Večšina verjacich Čechou sú kresťaňja, aj keď bi sťe to podla ich chovaňja ňepovedali. V Česku je vela komuňistou. Puovod Puovod Čechou je ňejasní. Ňjektorí sa považujú za Slovanou, iní za potomkou Keltou, ale každí Čech je hrdí na svojich príbuzních v Švedsku. Istá skupina ludí tam hovorí úplňe iním jazikom, ale tvrďja o sebe, že sú Česi. Krajina ťjež vjackrát zmeňila svoje štátňe zrjaďeňja a názou. Dňešňje Česko si najčasťejšje amíci mílá s Čečenskom. Najznámejší Česi sú: *Koudish (ťeňis) *Hashek (hokej) *Hejvl (exmocnár) Václav Haveu sa preslaviu svojím humaňiťerňím bombardováňím. Jeden z najlegendárňejšich Čechou pochopiu že zbombardovaní luďja sa už ňesťažujú. *Franťišek Rigo Čech Lepší ako Kareu Gott. *Kareu Gott Rómski reper *Wolfgang Priklopiu Najslávňejší Čech v Rakúsku *Kareu Schwanzenberg Českí minisťer, ktorí sa presláviu tím, že ňevje česki. Ťjež pornoherec ako 90 percent obivaťelou čjech. *Chrobák Truhlík Pri skrblíkovi a praotci Čechovi další prapredok všetkích Čechou. *Hašek Komuňista, spisovaťel, hokejoví brankár *Lendl Ťeňista. *Rosickí Futbaloví geňjus (to je vťip) Genetika Objavi v oblasťi populačnej genetiki za posledních 15 rokou prinášajú vjac svetla do ťemnej minulosťi Čechou. Traďičňe- určitá časť Čechou sa od ostatních Slovanou ďištancuje, a zakladá si na svojej západoeurópskosťi. Táto názorová skupina verí, že Česi sú puovodním národom, a potomkovja ludí, ktorí obívali českú kotlinu (Bohemja) pred príchodom slovanskích kmeňou. Dokonca hlavní náčelňík českích kmeňou- Václav Klaus, obohaťiu českú lexiku o ťermín „moji Keltovje“. Ázijskí puovod Štúďje L. Cavalli-Sforzu a ďalších posúvajú Klausove tvrďeňja do kaťegórje rozprávok, a prinášajú pravdu o českom nároďe- Česi sú puovodom z Ázje, a boli sprzňení Mongolmi! IDNA Haplotip R1A1 českjeho tipu svedčí o enormnej populačnej explózii, ktorú zažiu českí národ v v predhistorickom čase a ranom stredoveku. Invázja českích genou do oblasťi strednej Európi prípomína invázju Mongolou. Všetki otcovskje líňja sa zbjehajú v jednom predkovi, ktorí žiu približňe 60-80 geňerácii dozadu. (Praoťec Čech is not ďead!!!). Je však vjac ňež pravďepodobňje, že tento alfa-samec ňemau svoje sídlo na hore Říp, ale pravďepodobňe ňjekďe na Ukrajiňe. Kďekolvek bou lokalizovaní, museu mať hárem, a museu jebať ako zajac. Tu ňjekďe treba hladať aj príčini dňešnej hipersexualiti českjeho obivaťelstva. Proces hibriďizácje českjeho obivaťelstva nabrau ríchlosť v 20. storoči,ked boli Česi sprzňení Slovákmi. Genetická víbava Čechou bola hacknutá ako ňikdi v histórii, a ich orgaňizmus ziskau novje uzitočňje updati- ako napriklad schopnosť tráveňja etanolu. Bezpečnosť Všeobecňe sa Česko považuje za bezpečnú krajinu. Navšťevňíci si ale musja biť vedomí toho, že čas od času Česko volakdo napadňe alebo obsadí (Ňemci alebo Rusi). Česi traďičňe kapitulujú bez prjeťahou. Ňikdi si tam ňesmjeťe prestať dávať pozor na svoje peňjaze. Kiňematografja „Keď pozeráš film, a aňi na konci ňevješ o čo sa jedná, je to českí film.“ polskje príslovje Keďže autor tejto zlátaňini je Čech, ďištancuje sa od čohokolvek, čo bi mohlo komukolvek akokolvek v čomkolvek poškoďiť. S pozdravom Jiří Kolvek. Kategória:Štáti